


Barton Hollow

by starlightandstatic



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightandstatic/pseuds/starlightandstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character study for Lee: family, morality, and parenting, in the zombie apocalypse.</p><p>"won't do me no good, washing in the river / can't no preacher man save my soul"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barton Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Quick cuts and lots of blood, gore, and violence, as per canon.
> 
> Download links: [Small (27k)](https://app.box.com/s/9h2ncy6kzp2r8tzr5rh2) | [Large (57k)](https://vimeo.com/100460914)
> 
> (PS - This vid is prettier in HD, I definitely recommend clicking through to Vimeo for the larger version!)

  


[Barton Hollow](http://vimeo.com/100464337) from [starlightandstatic](http://vimeo.com/user22805838) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**password:** clementine

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics:
> 
> I'm a dead man walking here  
> That's the least of all my fears  
> Ooh, underneath the water
> 
> It's not Alabama clay  
> Gives my trembling hands away  
> Ooh, please forgive me, father
> 
> Ain't going back to Barton Hollow  
> Devil gonna follow me e'er I go  
> Won't do me no good, washing in the river  
> Can't no preacher man save my soul
> 
> Did that full moon force my hand?  
> Or that unmarked hundred grand?  
> Ooh, underneath the water  
> Ooh, please forgive me, father
> 
> Miles and miles in my bare feet  
> Still can't lay me down to sleep  
> If I die before I wake  
> I know the Lord my soul won't take
> 
> I'm a dead man walking  
> I'm a dead man walking
> 
> You keep walking, running, running for miles  
> Keep walking, running, running for miles  
> Keep walking, running, running for miles
> 
> Ain't going back to Barton Hollow  
> Devil gonna follow me e'er I go  
> Won't do me no good, washing in the river  
> Can't no preacher man save my soul


End file.
